fillys_technical_referencefandomcom-20200213-history
Monster Mutt (5e)
Description A Mutt is an upright standing canine, bred to be an approachable but imposing figure. They typically feature a lean, muscular build, and are covered in a coat of fur matching that of the canines they were bred to resemble. While loyal to their master, a mutt typically maintains the temperament of the beast they resemble. History Typically bred for a purpose, Mutts are the product of a program originally designed to provide a effective, loyal guard force. Noting the strengths of the various wild dogs of the world and the loyalty to the pack found in the gnolls, a wizard was commissioned for the creation of a race meant to work jobs that required a great deal of manpower. Society Mutts typically lack much of a culture of their own, living with and adopting the culture of whatever village they were intended to serve. Mutts typically have a strong sense of duty, seeking the approval of their employer. Mutts will usually seek work for the entirety of their lives, taking non-violent, housekeeping roles once they’ve been deemed unable to serve in guard work. Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score is increased by 2. Age. Mutts are bred for more longevity than most canines. You mature at age 17 and live to be around 80 years old. Size. Depending on how they were bred. Mutts range from 5 to 8 feet tall. You are Medium Sharp Teeth. Your jaws and teeth are strong and sharp enough to deal serious damage. You have a natural weapon you are proficient with, which deals 1d4 + Strength modifier piercing damage on a hit. Speed. You are strong and fleet footed. You have a speed of 40 feet Alignment. While their natural alignment is typically that of their natural counterpart, a mutt can be trained to correspond to that of their employer. Keen Hearing and Smell. You have advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on hearing or smell. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common Subraces A bit of a misnomer, the Monster Mutt covers both the major families of the most characteristic wild dogs as well as the large wolves. During the transition from quadruped to biped, your abilities have weakened, but your physical principles are more or less the same. Blink Dog Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score is increased by 1. Default Alignment. Lawful good. Teleport. Once per short rest or long rest, as an action, you can magically teleport, along with any Equipment you are wearing or carrying, up to 40 ft. to an unoccupied space you can see. Before or after teleporting, you can make one bite attack. At 5th level, you may use this feature twice per short or long rest. Fey Ancestry. You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed and magic can’t put you to sleep. Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Sylvan. Dire Wolf Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score is increased by 1. Default Alignment. True Neutral. Pack Tactics. You have advantage on Attack rolls against a creature if at least one of your allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't Incapacitated. Rampage. When you reduce a creature to 0 hit points with a melee attack on your turn, you can take a bonus action to move up to half your speed and make a bite attack. Hell Hound Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score is increased by 1. Default Alignment. Lawful evil. Fire Breath. As an action, you exhale fire in a 15-foot cone. Each creature in that area must make a dexterity saving throw. A creature takes 2d6 fire damage on a failed save, and half as much damage on a successful one. The DC for this saving throw equals 8 + your Constitution modifier + your proficiency bonus. The damage increases to 3d6 at 6th level, 4d6 at 11th level, and 5d6 at 16th level. After you use your fire breath, you can’t use it again until you complete a short or Long Rest. Hellish Resistance. You have resistance to fire damage. Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Infernal. Category:Races